Twilight Becomes Obsesed with Kool-Aid
by Inkwell Prose
Summary: After Spike comes home with something new for Twilight to try, she becomes completely obsessed with its taste. But, when her obsession grows to great lengths, are they able to free her from its grasp.


Twilight waited, sitting at the dining table, for Spike to return. She had sent him about an hour ago to get groceries because they had ran out of food in the castle, and she was hungry. She still hadn't had breakfast, and it was nearing lunch hour. She was thirsty, too. All they had was tap water, but she didn't care for the taste. So, she sat there and waited.

As Twilight was about to get up and pace the castle, she heard the door open, and a faint sounding Spike call, "Twilight! I'm back! Can you come help me?!" She heard this and leaped up and began running toward the large castle door, looking ominous among the small pony and dragon. As she approached, she saw what looked to be seven or eight bags full of various food items, with Spike being crush under the weight of them all.

"Please. Help. Me," said Spike, losing his breath. Twilight levitated the bags into the kitchen and Spike fell to the floor in relief.

"What took so long? You were gone _forever_! I'm starving!" Twilight asked, helping Spike up.

"Sorry, there was long lines, and I couldn't find the cereal. But, I did get you something new. I thought you might like it. Come look." Spike started walking towards the kitchen, with Twilight behind him. When they got there, Spike started rummaging through the bags, looking for the item he bought for Twilight. When he found it, he held it up for Twilight to see. What she saw was... well... a plastic jar wrapped in a red label.

"What is it?" Twilight asked, grabbing the jar and looking at the label.

"It's called, Kool-Aid! It's like fruit juice!" Spike answered, spinning the jar to show her the name. "It's a powder you add to water, and it makes juice! I thought you'd like it, so I got it for you."

"Well, it does look good. How do I make it?" Spike twisted the jar around to show her the directions. "Thanks." Twilight went over the cabinet and pulled out a cup, then went over to the sink. She filled the cup as directed and put a couple spoon-fulls of the red Kool-Aid powder into the cup, then added a couple spoon-fulls of sugar and stirred it up. The mixture turned into a deep red, almost like blood. Twilight removed the spoon and sniffed the cup, being reluctant to try it. Spike ushered for Twilight to take a sip, so she did, a small one, but enough for a taste.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and her mouth made a really huge grin, as she said, "Oh yeah! This stuff is amazing!" Twilight began to drink more, almost chugging the liquid. Soon enough, she slammed the cup down on the table, completely empty.

"Well, I can tell you like it then. Now I know to buy it every time I go to the store. I'll go unload the groceries now." Spike began walking away, but Twilight stopped him.

"Actually, go make me more Kool-Aid. I got the groceries."

"Oh, thanks. I'll be quick with another glass!" Spike said. He began to make another glass while Twilight put groceries away. Using her magic, she was able to unload all the bags, put everything in their proper place, and even had extra time to alphabetize food in the cupboards and reorganize the fridge. When she was done, Spike was ready with another glass of Kool-Aid. Twilight quickly took the glass and poured it down her throat, only swallowing when it was all in her mouth. Spike just stood there, shocked at what he just saw.

"More! Just one more! Then, I'll be good. I'm reeeaaaly thirsty!" Spike at the ready whipped up another cool glass of Kool-Aid. Once again, Twilight sucked it down with ease, not even stopping to enjoy the flavor.

"Okay Spike, I should be good. I was just thirsty. What did you get to eat?" Twilight asked.

"I can make some hayfries real quick. Just about ten minutes in the oven. Or maybe a couple daffodil and daisy sandwiches?" Spike offered.

"I'm too hungry to wait. Make the sandwiches. Quickly, please."

"You're not the only one who hasn't eaten, you know?" Spike muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Daffodil and daisy sandwiches coming up!" Spike went on to make the sandwiches while Twilight went into the dining room to wait. She also brought along, without Spike knowing of course, the jar of Kool-Aid powder, a bag of sugar, a pitcher, and a spoon, hiding them as Spike entered the room with her food. He set the sandwiches down, grabbed one of his own, and sat next to Twilight. Twilight grabbed one of her own, and put on her 'everything is fine and nothing is wrong' face, hoping Spike wouldn't find out she had snuck the Kool-Aid kit out of the kitchen, and was planning on hiding it under her bed.

"Sooooo," Twilight started, "how are you today, Spike?"

"Good. And you?" he replied.

"I'm good now that I'm eating. You took so long. I thought I'd start eating the table or Rainbow Dash when she visited."

"Wait. You had a thought. To eat Rainbow Dash. When she visited?"

"Yeah." After Twilight said that, Spike scooted away from her, slowly, the chair screeching as it moved. Twilight rolled her eyes and continued eating. Twilight finished her sandwich, and another, then picked up her plate and took it back to the kitchen. Spike did the same, so Twilight left her materials under the table where she hid them. But, she quickly returned to pick them up. She was about to head upstairs with them when Spike walked back into the dining room, making Twilight jump and hide the stuff behind her back.

"Twilight? What are you hiding?" he asked.

"Um... it's your..." Twilight tried to think of an excuse, "It's your birthday present! Yeah! Birthday present." Twilight smiled sheepishly, hoping he'd buy it.

"That's awfully nice, but my birthday isn't for like, four months."

"Well, I thought I'd get it early. You know, so I don't forget. 'Cause you know how much I forget things. He-he."

"Okay? Can I see it?"

"No! It's your birthday present! You can see it on your birthday! Going upstairs now! Bye!" Twilight ran upstairs, leaving Spike confuzzled and dumbfounded.

"Something's up with her," Spike said aloud to himself, relieving him to the throne room for a quick nap.

* * *

"Finally, I can drink more Kool-Aid," Twilight said as she began mixing the brew. She had waited until the dead of night to make sure she wouldn't be interrupted or caught making Kool-Aid in her room. As soon as she heard Spike go into his room and heard his snoring, she sprung up to begin.

She quietly put everything she needed in the cup and began to mix, but she had forgotten one vital thing. Water. Now what would she do? The nearest water faucet was across the hall, next to Spike's room. Twilight would have to be stealthy quiet to not wake him. She tip-hooved across the hall and silently opened the door. She used her magic to quietly turn on the faucet and put the pitcher under it. When it was full, she turned the faucet off and turned around, just to run right into the door, which had somehow closed. This sent her stumbling down, but she held on to the pitcher, none of the contents spilling out. Twilight picked herself up, opened the door again, and looked towards Spike's room, hearing nothing but his usual snoring. Twilight gave a slight sign of relief as she continued her away across the hall again.

Twilight made her way back without waking up Spike and she went on to mix up a large pitcher of tasty Kool-Aid. She sat it down on her nightstand, examining the red liquid floating about the pitcher. She quickly picked it up and chugged it all down, not leaving a drop left in the container. She set it back down and stood up, only to stumble onto her bed, sprawled out and uncovered by her blankets. She laid there for a minute before passing out, the taste of Kool-Aid still residing in her mouth.

* * *

 _Knock knock knock_

"Twilight? Are you up yet?" Spike asked through the door. It was 10:30am, way past anytime Twilight usually woke up at, and Spike was starting to worry. "Twilight?" He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Spike knocked louder, but no response. "Twilight, are you okay?" Twilight was very routine, so Spike wondered what may have broken that. When he realized, he knew he had made a mistake.

"The Kool-Aid! It killed her!" Spike charged at the door, knocking it in and hurting himself very much in the process. He stoop up and look around the room, his eyes locking on a sprawled out, groggy Twilight, slightly moving after waking up to the crash.

"Twilight! You're ali-" Spike stopped. He looked beside the bed. An empty pitcher that looked to have fell to the floor, the jar of Kool-Aid, a spoon, and a bag of sugar. And taking another look at Twilight, he saw a red ring around her mouth, proving his thoughts to be correct.

"You snuck the Kool-Aid stuff in here last night?" Spike asked. As soon as she heard this, she shot up and pushed the stuff under the bed.

"What? Nooooooo. Why would I need to..." Twilight wanted to finish, but she knew Spike had already seen it all. "Yes, I did. I just couldn't get over how good it was and I wanted more, but I didn't want you to think I had a problem."

"Sneaking a whole pitcher of Kool-Aid into your room makes you sound obsessed with the stuff. I think you DO have a problem." Twilight pulled the stuff back out and looked at it, realizing she does have a problem, an obsession, with Kool-Aid. It was just so good and so easy to make and she liked the pitcher of Kool-Aid with a face on the label.

"I think you're right Spike, but what do I do? I just keep craving more."

"Maybe the girls can help. They've always helped us through hard times, as we did with them. I'm sure they can think of something. I'll go get them. DON'T drink anymore Kool-Aid. Actually..." Spike grabbed the Kool-Aid making kit and walked over to his room, locking it inside. "There, now you can't get it, no matter how much you are tempted. I'll be right back!" Spike ran off, out of the castle to go find their friends, leaving Twilight with heavy feeling on her mind.

* * *

"Kool-Aid? What in the hay is that?" Applejack asked.

"Is it a type of cider?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No, it's powder when mixed with sugar and water to make fruit juice. Or, at least it tastes like it. And Twilight is completely obsessed with it." Spike said.

"What ever makes you say that?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, ooh, ooh, ooh! Let me guess! When you showed it to her she instantly fell in loves with its taste so when you went to bed she snuck things up into her room to make her own personal batch and she drank it all at once like, 'glug glug glug' and she fell onto her bed and passed and you found out when she wouldn't wake up so you busted her door down and found her covered in Kool-Aid and the materials on the floor! Did I get it?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"How did you know?" Spike asked.

"Lucky guess. (squee)" They made their way to Twilight's room. Spike led the girls into her room so they can talk about her obsession, but what they saw was horrifying. Twilight was hunched over on her bed, an empty jar of Kool-Aid powder on the floor and a spoon in her hoof. She had eaten an entire jar without even mixing it with anything.

"Okay, that is creepy." Rainbow said.

"Twilight? Are you okay? And how did you get that jar of Kool-Aid?" Spike asked. Twilight giggled creepily and slowly looked up to see her friends. Her face was spread in a wide grin and her eyes were dilated. She looked horrifying.

OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAH!" Twilight screamed out, jumping up and running past her friends, heading out of the castle. She was quick, not missing a step as her friends began to chase after her. Twilight literally leaped down the gargantuan stairwell and landed on all fours, leaving her friends in shock as they tried to keep up with the free-running Twilight.

Twilight made it out of the castle and turn around, just to see her friends close in. But, they were not quick enough. Twilight reacted by shooting off, leaving a crater in the ground.

"Get her!" Spike yelled. Rainbow Dash, being the fastest flier, took off after her. She was trailing by a few noses as Twilight made a sharp left, towards Canterlot. If Celestia and Luna saw Twilight in this state, she didn't know what would happen to her. She had to stop Twilight from reaching her destination. Rainbow pushed herself further and began to feel herself stretch out. She was creating another Sonic Rainboom. She boosted herself a little more, then felt that familiar blast behind her which launched herself right at Twilight. Rainbow grappled her, and she began to slow herself down and ground them both safely.

When they landed, Twilight began to struggle, trying to free herself, but Rainbow was able to hold her down as the rest made their way to her with rope to tie Twilight down. When she was all tied up, they started thinking of ways to get her help, ignoring the rants from Twilight.

"Who can help for this kind of situation?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know. But, we need an expert," said Rarity.

"WHERE'S MY KOOL-AID?! I NEED MY KOOL-AID! UNTIE ME!" Twilight screamed, but they continued to ignore her.

"Pinkie, you know everyone everywhere. Do you know anyone that can help?" asked Spike.

"Hmmm..." Pinkie started to think. Suddenly, she said, "I know!" Then, ran off, leaving the rest of them to deal with Twilight. She returned about five minutes later with a pink fluffy pony, named Flufflepuff, which Pinkie described to be, 'excellent in her field.'

"You really think she can fix her?" asked Applejack.

"Abospostitively!" Pinkie Pie replied.

They watched as Flufflepuff went up to Twilight, who was still yelling and screaming at them for her release and more Kool-Aid. The pony started to examine Twilight, looking her over. Then, she gave a small, excited noise as she threw down her briefcase and opened it. Inside was a lone vanilla ice cream cone with sprinkles. She picked it up and licked it a couple times. Then, in turn threw it on Twilight, landing it right on her forehead. Nothing happened.

"Seriously? Ice cream? That's not going to help!" Rainbow exclaimed. But to her surprise, Twilight suddenly stopped screaming. She had also stopped thrashing about, just lying there silently now. They walked up to her, making sure she was okay. Flufflepuff, her job being done, floated away from balloons she strapped to her back.

"Twilight?" asked Spike

"Wa-wha? What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, you just went super psycho crazy over Kool-Aid. Nothing major," Pinkie said.

"Really? What's Kool-Aid?"

"Nothing you need to know about anymore. Let's get you home, though. You need rest. We can talk about this more in the morning," Fluttershy, helping Twilight up. They started to make her way back to the castle when Twilight asked, "How did that pony fix me anyway?"

"She threw ice cream on you," Spike said.

"Ice cream? What's that?"

"It's better if I don't say. Don't want the same thing happening twice."

"Oh, right. He-he."

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Twilight had snuck out of her room, tired, but hungry. So, she was heading down for a midnight snack.

She made her way to the kitchen and fridge, opening it to see it's contents. Nothing. Well, not nothing because Spike just went to the store, just nothing appealing. She opened the freezer and looked around. Stuffed way in the back was a small cylindrical container completely white. She pulled it out, curious to see what was inside it.

She opened it to expose a white solid treat. It was frozen, but she wanted to try it. She went to the drawer and grabbed a spoon and pierced the top of the treat. It took some effort, but she was able to get a small spoonful. She put it in her mouth. It was creamy and rich. And delicious.

"I think this is what ice cream is," Twilight thought aloud, but quietly. Twilight tried to get more, but the spoon bent. "I'll just take this up to my room to thaw, then return it tomorrow. It's not like I'm going to get obsessed with this too."

Twilight made her way back to her room and locked her door shut. The next day, Spike found her in the same state was the morning before, only this time, she had melted and sticky ice cream all over her face.

"Not again. Well, time to go get Flufflepuff again." Spike said, closing the door and heading out to see the expert.


End file.
